Naruto: Demi Fiend Of Uzu
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Minato had lied, to the wrong being. The goddess of death. He lied about Naruto's fate, saying he will be a seen as a hero. Minato will see why you don't lie to a goddess, especially the goddess of death. Naruto will become a Demon with the Heart of a Human. A Demi Fiend. Naruto/Shin Megami Tensai Nocturne crossover. NarutoxFemDemonHarem. Konoha bashing Alive Minato. Lemons Later
1. Chapter 1

**{I decided to delete my first story because I honestly couldn't stand it, and had no idea where I would take it, this is its semi-replacement. It will have a … Colder Naruto and all that in the summery. Anyway enjoy the prolog chapter of my new story, Naruto – Demi Fiend of Uzu! MWHAHAHA *cough* yeah.}**

**~UPDATE 8/12/13~Also I have decided to put this message here ... now THIS IS NOT A DARK NARUTO FIC! I had a flame about this and almost stopped writing this fic for awhile. However a pair of upstanding authors helped me get back on my feet.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Anyway … Guide is Below, check that out.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

"_October 10__th__ a dark day for many in Konoha, but also one of celebration. On this day, ten years ago, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, had fought and 'killed' the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox, at the 'cost of his life'. However that is the edited version of the story. In truth, Minato Namikaze is very much alive, and the Kyuubi is very not dead. Minato was able to bargain with the death god, the Shinigami, to keep his own skin safe. His bargaining chip however, was the soul of his 'wife' Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death. I use the term wife very loosely however, as the man forced her into it with slavery seal, one which he stole from the ruins of Uzushio, the hidden whirlpool village. However that is not important, what is important is that I have been fooled. I was told that the boy who held one of the primal fragments would be a hero. He … is … NOT! I do not take lies lightly Minato, now I shall send in someone who will work in my steed. One who will train this boy and give him a gift that nearly destroyed a world once, but that as well … is unimportant. Now I will send a soul to him as I prepare for my vengeance against you Minato. You do NOT cross a goddess … YOU DO NOT CROSS ME, FOR I AM DEATH! I AM THE SHINIGAMI! Your days are numbered Namikaze; sleep well … for your son is mine … now and forever."_

In the actual village of Konoha, a mob of drunken civilians and ninja were hunting down the 'Kyuubi Reborn' as per the law. On this day, the tenth of October, they had one hour to do anything to the 'demon fox'. Anything they wanted for their revenge, but death. Unfortunately, for them, the damn thing kept running and evading capture, and as such had wasted half an hour in chasing the damn thing down before they finally caught it. Now they had the 'demon' trapped in a dead end alley, that had been blocked by the saner, in their eyes, ninja in the mob. As the scared blonde haired boy crawled backward into the wall, the mob advanced toward the weak 'demon'. They have no idea that soon there thoughts on the boy … will be half true.

The mob had been beating on the poor boy for about fifteen minutes before a soft voice carried over the crowd, stopping them in their 'vengeance' on the young 'demon'. _"You all look like you're having fun. Mind if I play too?"_ The mob turned to see a woman standing at the edge of the alley. She had long crimson hair that went down to her lower back, just above her ass, and had a set of strange black hair pins that looked like the coma marks in a Sharingan. She was wearing a red skin tight body suit, with a black apron like thing over the front that went down to her upper thighs, she was also wearing a pair of dark grey shoes that seemed to be more solid than shinobi sandals. The strangest thing about her, however, was a black blindfold with the kanji for 'Mother' on it. The impromptu leader of the mob was a Jonin, a brown haired man with a scar over his face that looked to be a burn on his whole face that looked to be bad, other than that he was not memorable at all. He was also drunk, like the rest of the mob, and thought to himself, 'I bet she would be grateful if I gave her a free blow at this demon brat. I would probably get a nice reward too.' None of the people in the mob noticed the woman's smile flash to a frown before falling back into place. The drunken Jonin called out to the mob of mixed civilians and ninja, "Al-right guys, le-let's give the l-lady a s-shot at the demon." Once again nobody noticed the frown, even though it lasted longer than before. She walked through the path the people made, and managed to dodge the occasional grope attempts. Once she reached the boy in the middle she crouched down and reached into the pocket of her apron and grabbing the object within. The woman smiled at the feeling of the object within. She pointed her face toward the boy and whispered to him softly, just loud enough to not be heard by anybody there. _"Master sent me to give you this, my little baby."_ She pulled her hand out, revealing a strange silver thing that looked like an insect of some kind, she than grabbed the boys mouth and softly pried it open, knowing that the poor, doomed, fools in the alley thought she was giving him something to hurt him. Once she had the boy's mouth open enough, she squeezed the bug, making it wiggle itself into a line before she dropped it into his mouth.

When she dropped the bug thing into the boy's mouth, the boy's eyes snapped open, suddenly going from a calming blue to a strange amber color with a slit pupil in the middle. There was no other color besides the yellow and the black of the slit in the center. He also had strange lines of a blue color that went from his chin to his hairline; the lines also had two branches that went around his head, the lowest branch covering two of the three whisker marks, which had turned red under it. He saw the woman, who mouthed the words, _"Do it."_ The boy smiled at her before he shouted, quite loudly. "MARAGI!" After he did so, the woman laughed cruelly as the entire mob, fifty strong, burst into flames at the boy's shout. The demonic fire spell he used lighting the mob on fire instantly due to the amount of alcohol they had consumed beforehand. The boy fell unconscious afterward and was promptly scooped into the caring arms of the mysterious woman who cooed at the boy as she whispered, in a nearly fanatical way. _"My baby, my Naruto."_ By the time the leaf shinobi arrived on the scene, the woman and the boy, one Naruto Uzumaki, were not found. However the ninja and temporary Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had found that in the alley there was nothing more, than a large amount of burnt corpses and a strange symbol was on the wall. The symbol was a demonic skull, over a red spiral mark. Only Hiruzen knew where he had seen that symbol, the skull was strange but the other symbol was familiar. The symbol of … Uzushio, the hidden whirlpool village, the village he had betrayed.

**{Alright there you go, anyway you can read this … or not I don't care. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Vortex Uzu, A Meeting From Beyond Death

**{Wow … I cannot believe how well this was received, after less than an hour. I am so smiley right now. The real chapter one is now out, I really need to start naming the prolog as such.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

~A Five years later, Vortex Uzu formerly known as Uzushio~

There was a loud clash of metal on metal as two figures clashed blades. One figure had two swords, one in each hand, as it struggled to hold back the claws that the opponents had. Oh did I mention that they were demons … I probably should have done that before. Above the two were a small group of three figures, along with a small fox in the lap of the smallest figures, who was in the middle. The two were in a power struggle, sparks flying from the weapons of the two figures. Up above the two figures, the three figures and fox were watching with rapt attention. If we zoom in on the group we find that the taller of the two figures were both women, a familiar red haired woman was on the right side of the smallest figure but now had large pieces of metal on her dress that matched the ones on her hair. The other woman was a silver haired beauty of godly proportions was on the left side of the smallest one. She had a royal purple dress that flowed down to the floor of the seat they were in that had a bunch of black fur on the collar and a white rope belt holding it closed on her waist that had a sword in it. The sword was slightly shorter than a katana and had a blood red fabric around the handle along with a set of pale grey beads hanging from the base of the handle. She was the Shinigami, or Yuko to Naruto, the goddess of death. She was currently smiling, but not toward the arena below the group, but rather toward the face of the smallest figure, who was looking on at the spectacle with excitement visible on his young face.

The boy had tanned skin that had strange blue markings on it in the visible places along with blood red hair and yellow eyes. His outfit consisted of a dull orange muscle shirt with a red spiral that had a demonic skull over it on the chest. Over that he wore a strange purple leather jacket that had a set of seal on the wrists. He knew that the seals on each one held his weapons, but that's not important; on the back of the jacket was another seal that was hidden in a similar symbol as the one on his shirt. In the seal back there were his Magatama [1]. He is also wearing a pair of dark blue anbu style pants. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the currently the only Demi Fiend in existence. Well … the only one in not even god knows how long.

Anyway the fox on Naruto's lap was … quite predictably, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. Kurama was supposed to be genderless … but seals for the primordial fragments, or tailed beasts, had ended up changing their gender to the one of the Jinchuriki they were sealed into more than once, which had the result of changing the Kyuubi into a female. Let me just tell you something though, being the male Jinchuriki of a fox that has only ever been in contact with females, plus a buildup of heats … dear lord they had to lock her in a box inside a box inside a dungeon to get her away from him. Now though at sixteen, it had giving up at fifteen after the box treatment for four years.

Anyway back to the fight the group was watching, the pair of demons … or demonesses seeing as they were female, the two kept clashing blades and throwing out quiet barbs that were hidden by the sound of metal on metal. One of them was a purple skinned woman with long black hair along with long pointed ears. She is in a strange outfit that was two pieces of cloth that were covered in stripes of white and orange, that also had bronze coins on the edges of them. She was a Yaksini, named Mikoto for … she was the spirit of Mikoto Uchiha, who was murdered by her husband Fugaku Uchiha when he was trying to lead the clan against Konoha. She died just before Itachi came in and killed him. She was than reborn into this form when Naruto was trying to summon a demon for the first time. Mikoto was close to Naruto when she was alive, so when he beckoned for a demon she answered unconsciously.

The other demon was a woman with a deep brown with a slight sliver of red in them. She had pale skin that had just a hint of tan in it, and she wore a dull grey jacket that was short and ended bellow her bust was barely closed, the top button being the only one done. However she had set of bandages under it to cover the bust that only her new master has the right to see. She also has a pair of dull grey shorts that barely covered her waist to her upper thighs with black bandages going down to her knees. She had a tail the same color of her skin sprouting through her pants from her tail bone that ended in a spade shape. She had a pair of wings that matched her skin tone much like the tail she had, however under her jacket on the skin of her back, was a red swirl under a demonic skull. She wore it proudly as it was the mark of her master calling her from beyond the beyond. She was Nina, a Lilim. Now she just had to kick this reborn human's ass so she could be the top servant. She didn't really care about the other … much more powerful demons near her master. Nor did she care about how they practically clang to her master like a second skin. Nope, not one bit.

As she sound of metal on metal as the two shot insults at each other, _"Whore,"_ Mikoto said while Nina shot back, **"Bitch,"** and they jumped back before they kept up clashes which were actually going on within seconds of each other, along with increasingly venomous insults. However the two had be attacking each other for about … two and a half days give or take a few hours. Of course Naruto was watching with apt attention and excitement as he never saw something so amazing in his life, besides when he actually summoned the two, which was 'AWESOME' as he shouted. However they were running out of energy. In a last, almost desperate attempt to overcome the other, the two rushed each other and slammed into each other, channeling magic into their attacks unconsciously and the resulting attack was … explosive to say the least. The attacks destroyed the arena a little bit … okay now that we look at it from here, the arena had a fucking crater at the center, and the two women were currently embedded into the ground near the crater both trying and failing to rise. At this point, Naruto knew he had to choose one to be the better one, but he could not choose. Seeing the face he was making both women in the stands smirked to each other while the fox yawn seeing that the fight was pretty much over. Kushina leaned over to Naruto and whispered into his ear, _"Just choose both, you can change the system you know."_ Naruto's eyes widened before he face palmed, he had forgotten that he was the first Demi Fiend in an unknown amount of time. He needed to get to Yuko's Circle of Shadows and get ready to set the demonic runes for his demons. "This is going to take a while." Yuko looked at his back as Naruto headed toward her Circle of Shadows.

The Circle of Shadow's was a strange place to anyone not used to the supernatural. It was a giant runic circle that glowed a dark purple color and had black candles on the edge of it. In the center of circle was a strange stone that has carvings in an unreadable language all over it. However the circle itself was under the Uzumaki clan head compound, also known as the only building on the Island made by humans. Naruto walked down the stone steps and onto the glowing circle, which changed to a bright red once he was in it. Doing like he did when he summoned Nina and Mikoto, he channeled the demonic energy that now resided in place of his chakra. As he focused on the energy of his semi-demonic self and was doing exactly as Yuko taught him. As he focused on setting his main servant as …

~In Konoha at about this time with two figures were in the Hokage's Office~

"I swear that I am being hunted by something, Hiruzen!" A twitchy blonde haired man named Minato Namikaze shouted to the temporary Hokage, or reinstated Hokage to the entire Elemental Nations, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who looked at the blond in front of him with a flat gaze. "Minato, I understand your paranoia but, the entire village of Iwa wants you dead because of 'your' actions in the war. Stop jumping at shadows; I'll see you the week after next, so you can help us get ready for the Chuunin Exams." The still twitchy Minato nodded as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Hiruzen sighed to himself as he released the Genjutsu on the Anbu, letting his thought wander as he thought about when the blond started seeing these things.

~Flashback to Five years ago~

Hiruzen had looked all over the village for the Jinchuriki, Minato's plan was falling apart now. The Inuzuka couldn't find his scent anywhere, his chakra trail was gone as well so the Hyuuga couldn't find him either. The strangest thing however, was that all the seals he had Jiraiya place on him were gone as well. But the only person who could remove them was an Uzumaki, but they were all gone. Right? However the week after, when Minato had flashed into his office he had been ranting at him about demons and creatures watching him from everywhere. The strangest thing was the red haired woman who he reported as flipping a kunai and smiling cruelly at him before disappearing. The way he described her was startlingly similar to Kushina Uzumaki, the late 'wife' he had taken from Uzushio.

~End Flashback~

This just kept getting strange the more time had passed, like when Minato told him a creature made of paper in his office when he was visiting three years ago. Two years ago he said there was a strange red dog near a woman with blonde hair and a sword on her waist resting outside the tower grinning maliciously at the blonde when he passed the window. And last year he swears about a woman with four swords and arms outside his hideout just waiting for him to walk out, which is why he only uses his flying thunder god to enter and exit. However its September now, which means that next month it will be worse, Hiruzen could feel it.

~Vortex Uzu's Demon Hospital; Shinjuku Medical Center~

In one of the rooms on the top floor of the Hospital, two groans were heard from two different voices as the two occupants stirred from there unconsciousness. The both Nina and Mikoto had sat up and were feeling the same feeling as the other. A sense of loss of power over the other demoness, and neither liked it. However as the two were sulking over their loss, Kushina dragged in an unconscious Naruto and placed him on the last bed in the room. She smiled down at the unconscious boy, and the frowned at the two demonesses. _"You're lucky my baby doesn't want to hurt you, or I swear I would have destroyed you for worrying him."_ Both of them gulped as Kushina walked out of the room, she was terrifying, especially about Naruto. **"She scares me … a lot."** Nina whispered to Mikoto, too afraid to care that she was talking to her enemy. Mikoto nodded glancing to Naruto and inching toward Naruto slowly, a grin on her face. As soon as Mikoto's bed had slid to almost touch the side of side of Naruto's bed, Kushina was there her blindfold having two glowing red spots where the eyes would be. Mikoto didn't move, or breath as Kushina let out a sharp whistle that made the kit form of Kurama appear on her shoulder. Both demonesses froze as she whispered something they couldn't hear into the fox's ear. The fox suddenly lit up and said, **"Really, you swear?"** At Kushina's nod, both the demonesses felt dread when they saw the fox grin and curl up on Naruto's stomach, watching both of them. Kushina just smiled and nodded before the woman turned demon left. The demonesses could only watch as the fox purred and snuggled into the boy's chest, grinning at the two of them. The two demonesses looked at each other before saying the same thing, **"I hate foxes**/_I hate foxes."_ The fox only grinned wider at the statement before being scratched on the ear unconsciously by the boy, and promptly lose higher brain function besides, **'Oh this kid has the perfect touch.'** This resulted in twitching eyes and violent thoughts from the two demonesses, and annoyance from a certain goddess on the other side of the island who proceeded to go gather some souls to distract her.

~With Naruto; Unknown Area~

Naruto woke up after his action in the Circle of Shadows, mainly trying to set himself as the head of his own demons. Now he had been wandering this weird tower thing going up to a moon-like thing in the sky. He went up whenever he found stairs. After an unknown amount of stairs, where he feels like he was being watched by someone, or something, that was pleased by him being here. When he reached the top of the tower he saw a man sitting at the edge of the tower. He had black hair in a style Naruto has never seen before. He had the same markings as him, only more were visible since he didn't have a shirt on. He also had on a pair of black shoes with blue trims and slightly visible white socks. He had the same eyes as him and next to him with her head on his shoulder was a pixie evolution, Queen Mab. Once Naruto stopped in the center of the roof, the man smiled slightly over the shoulder he was watching him from. As the man stood so did the demoness sitting next to him before she floated forward slightly and bowed slightly before speaking to the new Demi Fiend. _"Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. I am Queen Mab, the queen of pixies, and this is your predecessor as Demi Fiend. Say hello dear." _The man beside her rolled his eyes and waved at him Naruto smiled and nodded with a greeting of, "Sup dude." The man just shrugged his shoulders and gestured his hand toward the former blonde. Naruto himself just groaned before telling the pair, "Man I had to watch two of my first demons fight for something stupid, so when I tried to fix it I got knocked out and woke up here." Queen Mab sighed and said, _"Seen that tons of times, it does get old after a while."_ The man nodded sagely after that before he light up in realization before he whispered something into Mab's ear. The queen of pixies nodded before addressing the boy in front of them. _"Will you mind a favor? From one Demi Fiend to another."_ Naruto smiled slightly and was about to agree before Yuko's lesson about trusting blind rang through his head, causing him to shiver before he instead asked, "What kind of favor?" The man smiled slightly and walked forward and setting himself into a battle stance. Naruto, getting what the favor was, set into his own battle stance.

~ Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne - "Boss Battle" (Extended Mix) ~

The two smiled before the first Demi Fiend shot forward to punch Naruto in the stomach, which sent the boy flying. However before he hit the ground, Naruto spun in the air and slid against the floor. When he stopped the Demi Fiend was above him with an ax kick heading toward him, which Naruto rolled to the side to let it crash into the floor of the tower's roof. While the Demi Fiend pulled his foot out of the floor, Naruto had slammed both his fists into his foes back, which made him stumble forward. Naruto attacked again, this time focusing some of his Magatama power into his fists sending the Demi Fiend to the floor, where he lashed out with a kick to Naruto's face sending him flying onto his back and then flipped himself to his feet. Naruto groaned before his eyes shot open and he grabbed the incoming foot from the smiling Demi Fiend, who looked to be having some fun against Naruto, even if the smile was barely there. Naruto himself was having fun, this was better than the slimes Yuko made him fight to train his powers. Naruto pulled his opponents foot forward and drove his own into his chest, getting a slight grunt of pain from him. The former Demi Fiend stumbled back as Naruto rolled backward to get some space from his predecessor, and he was smiling despite himself. This was fun. The two shot forward and began trading blows and blocks, the Demi Fiend's sending shockwaves that sent loud cracks through the air. Naruto and the Demi Fiend jumped apart, panting slightly and smiling toward their opponent. Naruto was charging the fire magic from his Magatama into his fist. The former Demi Fiend himself charging some of his physical Magatama power into his fist. The two shot toward each other and slam their fists into each other; this result is a fiery shockwave that melts a good portion of the area the collided. After the fire wave was gone, the former Demi Fiend was lying near the end of the wave in front of Mab, who walked toward him while saying, _"That boy was good, even if you held back almost all of your power."_ The former Demi Fiend smiled and nodded as he rubbed his burnt hand and looked at the slight burn on his stomach before Mab's Diarahan spell got rid of them. However Naruto was nowhere to be found. The Demi Fiend whispered into Mab's ear again who smiled at his request and nodded as they reached edge and sat back down, getting back to staring at the world around them, the old turned vortex world. The place the former Demi Fiend stays now.

~The real world-two days after Naruto was brought into the Hospital~

People were getting worried, Naruto hadn't gotten up yet. The demons of Vortex Uzu, which was an all-female population as Yuko only ever summon females until Naruto got here, was worried for their prince. He normally woke up after a half hour at most, but two days was worrying for them. Kurama was going bat shit at how she couldn't get to him in the mindscape. When Kushina had heard that she never left Naruto's room, and just stared at him since as a demon she didn't need to sleep. Nina just kept the Uzumaki Clan Home clean so when her master came home he wouldn't see it dirty … that was it … there was no other reason … really, she almost always cried when she talked about it but no one brought it up. Mikoto spent her time training almost none stop, wanting to be at her best when she saw Naruto wake up, and often went out to hunt humans who got onto the island, well the ones who weren't allowed … meaning mostly everyone but that one red haired boat man that delivered the food that was ordered by Yuko. Yuko herself became silent and seemed to be watching something that wasn't there when she was in the clan home. However when she was spotted walking toward the hospital after both Nina and Mikoto tore off like bats out of hell to get there before her.

~In Naruto's hospital room~

The hospital was quiet as Yuko approached Naruto's room, but inside of the room itself was different. In front of Naruto's bed, were Nina and Mikoto, who were in battle stances. They were like that because they explained to Kushina and Kurama that Yuko, or Master Shinigami, was coming to Naruto's room. They ran off because that was all they stayed to hear, which they told to the pair behind them on the sides of the bed, Kushina, who was on the right in between the window and bed, was glowing with golden light around her hands along with some spiked chains dangling from her arms as she was in a battle ready stance. On the left side was Kurama, who had four tails out and was as big as a small horse, and was snarling quietly, afraid to wake Naruto as he still was alive, just asleep, so she didn't want anyone to say otherwise, not even the goddess of death. As the feeling of Yuko coming toward the room got stronger, and all of the women set themselves into a more battle ready stance and waited for the door to open. They were so focused on the door and Yuko's energy signature that they missed the groan from the bed. When the door squeaked open and Yuko walked in … just before the group said or did anything Yuko said out loud, _"How was your meeting?"_ This stopped the battle lunges from Kurama, Nina, and Mikoto, and the question from Kushina before they were launched. A weak voice from Naruto answered her question, "He could have beaten my ass without a care, but instead he fought me as an equal, and beat my ass. More fun than slimes though." Yuko had come in nodding by that point, _"He died as a Demon, and he supported many Reasons and was cursed by creation when he could not choose one. However I managed to fish around the dead for him to help you out, so be grateful."_ Naruto just groaned and nodded as everyone else in the room was lost, and there expressions showed it. "Thanks, he was nice enough, but I wish he talked more … or at all." Yuko just smiled as the others in the room grew even more confused, right before Naruto's stomach roared for food. "Hehe, I'm hungry."

**{[1] Magatama: same effect as Nocturne**

**Chapter one is done! Feel free to speak out about it, and there was the Demi Fiend from Nocturne, which had my ending. He will be nameless, unless one of you gives me a name I can use, but not the one from the wiki, I don't like that one.}**

**Naruto's Current Demons**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Kikuri-Hime **

**Level: 26**

**Abilities: Dia [med heal], Void Chains [unique pierce move], Zanma [med wind] Evil Gaze [special conditions]**

**Kushina Uzumaki reincarnated into a demon by the goddess of death to serve as Naruto most trusted demon and to get her vengeance against Minato and the Leaf for her son's treatment**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yaksini**

**Level: 20**

**Abilities: Void Fire [No damage from fire, she was an Uchiha], Chaos Blade [may cause panic], Agilao [med fire], Maragion [med Fire to group], Flame Blades [Mikoto unique fire/physical move]**

**Mikoto Uchiha revived as a demon, answered the call of Naruto when he first attempted summoning because she was familiar with his energy. She accepts her new form as it cuts her ties to the Leaf that caused her son to murder his family**

**Nina: Lilim**

**Level: 19**

**Abilities: Violent Rush [Med physical, custom move from author], Tempest [med physical to group], Bufula [med ice], Death touch [health drain], Sexy Gaze [may inflict charm, Passive], NOT FOR YOU! [Extreme physical to charmed, unique to Nina]**

**Nina is the demon that responded to Naruto's summoning, and the only one that has no connection to him as a human. She finds his power as Demi Fiend alluring and is practically addicted to it and want to ****serve**** her master, even though he doesn't like the title, totally and completely. She hates men who perv on her that are not her master.**

**Kurama: Nine tailed Kitsune**

**Level: 100**

**Abilities: Panic Voice [causes panic, always on to those that don't know her], Stun Gaze [may cause stun, always on to those that don't know her], Life Refill [heals as long as alive], Avenge [high physical counter move],** **Elemental boost [boosts power of all elemental magic skills used], Attack all [attacks hit all enemies], Peirce [attacks pass guards and barriers] Fox Fire [Extreme Fire damage, does more with more tails out] Force of Nature [can't be killed, Bijuu exclusive skill], Influence Jinchuriki [Naruto gains Panic Voice, Stun Gaze, Life Refill, Avenge, Fire boost, Attack all, and Pierce] Bijuudama [extreme almighty damage, tailed beast/Jinchuriki exclusive skill]**

**Yuko: Shinigami**

**Level: ?**

**Abilities: ?**

**The goddess of death, knows all about death and everyone, human and demon, that has died. Hates being lied too and tricked. She always gets her vengeance on those who cross her. Known List includes, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Minato Namikaze, and three others.**

**That's the end, Enjoy Life readers.**


	3. Plots, A Crazy Man, Start of a Mission

**{I'm back again, the next chapter up and out, ready you guys to stare at it. Because my chapters get off on that stuff. Anyway thank you to D3men for pointing out a problem, mainly the way I write is the way I don't like to read, which I just realized when s/he pointed it out. Thanks. And I'm not sure if it counts but there is mention of some lime like content in this chapter, I think.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

~The next week, October 1st, Vortex Uzu~

It was about sun rise in Vortex Uzu and most of the demons were going about their duties. However a lot of the non-working demons were at the arena behind the Uzumaki Clan house. This was because the young price Naruto Uzumaki was training for the day. Let's see how that's going.

Naruto was currently training against a swarm of slimes that Yuko summoned; less bored due to the number and how easy they died to his Agi-fist skill. The only thing different about the usual sessions, besides the pure numbers advantage that the slimes had as opposed to the usual four at a time fights he had been doing, was the pixie hovering around and blasting one of the closer ones with a Bufu spell.

This pixie was summon today before training, as Naruto only gets two uses of the circle a month, and is named Violet. She has the usual brown hair and wings of a pixie, but is wearing a dark brown dress instead of the usual blue one and has on little pink shoes. She said that she was responding because someone she trusted said that he was 'nice and powerful' in her words.

So far Violet was good at what she does, which is mainly throwing ice spells and the occasional Dia for when one of the slimes got a hit on him with their acid like goo. However Naruto was trying to get them into a circle around him so that the attack he has planned can wipe out as many as he can fit in its range. He was in the direct center after he tore through them with is Agi-fist going all over, there were a few hits but he was still hear making sure that they were crowding around him. When Naruto suddenly nodded, Violet flew up into the air and Naruto let out a fire wave with an echoed whisper of "Maragi."

Up above the training ground of the Uzumaki Clan home, Mikoto, Nina, Kushina and Kurama all watched a wave of fire burn most of the slimes away, and the pixie that was in the air began to shot off ice bolts as fast as it could at the survivors. All in all it was a good show to watch. The best part was when the fire was gone and the ice stopped there was on slime, right up until it was held over Naruto's head before he shouted, "This is Uzu!" This resulted in Naruto ripping the slime apart and burning it to nothing at the same time. Naruto let the fire fade off his hands as he stood there panting as Violet collapsed onto his shoulder in her own exhaustion. As they rested they slowly raised a fist into the air, smiling at the cheers from the crowd that was watching.

~Hidden Location with Minato Namikaze~

The man was in the bedroom of his once safe hidden home. Now that he had been told that his 'son' disappeared, he had been seeing things … horrible things. The first was his deceased 'wife' standing at the village entrance twirling a knife as she smiled a vicious, blood thirsty smile. Before he could approach her, she vanished into a crowd around him.

The next was a paper monster with long arms floating above his desk where the plans were for Naruto and the Leaf in general. It looked at him and started to float toward him before he left and never went back afterward.

The next was a woman with a red dog; the woman had a sword but, to him it kinda looked like a long comb, strapped to her hip, maybe two it was hard to tell. She had dark brown hair that was messy and unkempt with what looked to twigs in it and carried a pair of crude swords on her waist. However the dog was much more terrifying, it had blood red fur and harsh grey eyes, it also had on a large spiked collar with a rent tint on the end and a broken chain being held by the woman. The dog had its mouth open wide open in a snarl as it and the woman looked unbearably angry at him even though he was under henge to be an unmemorable man. This made him hurry to his meeting with Hiruzen.

The year before was even worse. When he looked out the Genjutsu hidden window, there was a woman with a four arms and each had a sword. She was wearing a headdress that looked to be made of skulls and a bone looking skirt as her only clothing, but her long hair covering her breasts from view. However what scared him was that she was in front of the Genjutsu hidden door and was watching him through the window, the window that shouldn't be visible from the outside. He proceeded to use his flying thunder god jutsu to get to his meetings with Hiruzen … and he avoided windows on all buildings.

Now though he was panicked, he had only nine days before the birthday of his missing 'son' and three before he usually started to see the things. Now he was safe though, he had boarded up the widows and cut the legs off the bed to leave no under of it. He had a glowing seal in all the dark corners of his room. He sat on the bed in the corner as he kept his eyes on the door, he just need to keep watch until the tenth. Just nine days of no sleep, easy for a shinobi. Now why are there two black spots on the wall across from him?

~Vortex Uzu, Uzumaki Clan House, Yuko's Chamber~

Yuko sat alone in her room as she watched through the demon lenses she had looking toward Minato just ignored them as he twitched and shook in his terror. _"Soon you will be weak enough. My Demi Fiend, my prince Naruto, will be able to take you out. You will wish you had been better to him. However, you will know why you don't. Lie. To. ME!"_ She laughed quietly as she thought of it. Naruto, standing over the man as he begged for forgiveness, along with his life, before Naruto finally killed him. Naruto, stabbing the lifeless corpse of Minato until she came and claimed the man's lost soul. Then, with his face covered in blood, Naruto forcing his lips against …

She snapped her head up as she realized that she was playing with herself, and stared at the honey on her fingers with a quiet awe on her face. _'I have never done that before. Why did I do it now? Was it the plan being completed, or was it … no it had to be the plan. That was it; the plan being complete got me off. I better take a shower before I plan the next phase of Naruto's training.'_ Yuko proceed to take a nice bath as she kept on thinking about how she was going to train Naruto, never noticing that she was stroking her center as she did.

A few doors down from Yuko's room, Kushina was pacing around her room and smiling darkly at her own thoughts regarding Minato. _"Soon Minato, very soon you will know why you. Don't. Cross. An Uzumaki! Naruto will make sure of it, and I will be right there with him."_ Kushina stopped in the center of her room as she threw a knife toward a dartboard with a picture of Minato taped to it. The knife buried itself in the center of the board, right in between Minato's eyes. Kushina saw this and pumped the air before she fell backward onto her bed and curled up with a body pillow of Naruto in a battle stance. She's not too close to her son. Who asked you anyway? Plus this was one of the best things that the Moire sisters, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis, make on for the island. This might be because the populace of Vortex Uzu love their prince … and are highly overprotective of him. Oh well, let's check the room on the list.

Naruto was in his room at this time, going over some of his skill training. Mainly using Agi to light candles and not hit anything but the wick of them with the spell before he puts it out. So far he could hit nine out of ten in a line without burning the candle. He is also working on his close combat skill Agi-Fist with training dummies that have an eerie likeness to Minato, which maybe because of how the teen wants to horribly maim the man. Possibly. Ok that is the reason, but right now he is working on using Maragi on a set of ten torches in a circle around him, and he has never been so glad that his room has stone walls and floor. Naruto sits up and looks around himself at all the torches that are surrounding him. He bites back a curse when he sees that only one is lit and the rest are burnt, but two of them are nothing but ash on the floor.

Naruto sighs before he calls to Nina, who was reading in the corner of the room, for new torches. Once Nina had started to place the torches, she decided now would be a good time for her questions. **"Master, why are you training so hard? I understand that you have a lot of power to control as Demi Fiend but, you could take a break right?"** Naruto shook his head as Nina finished with setting up the torches and began channeling the fire Magatama into his hand and with a shout of, "MARAGI!" He slammed it into the ground, letting another wave of fire out. When the wave was over there was no difference in the number of lit, burnt, and piles of ash on the floor. However after the spell was done, Naruto had passes out. This meant that Nina had to get him to bed. And she did just that, but she may or may not have climbed in with him, who knows. After Nina fell asleep, the door to Naruto's room slowly opened and two shadows walked in. One was human sized with long ears and the other was about as tall as an apple. The two figures nodded before they snuck into Naruto's bed. The lucky bastard was in for a nice surprise when he woke up.

~Unknown Location, with Minato, near midnight~

Minato had now officially gone crazy. Any slight movement he saw scared the living hell out of him. Any slight noise he heard made him jump. He didn't move because he was terrified that the things out there were waiting for him. 'You know what FUCK THIS! I'm gonna tell Hiruzen that he needs to send some people to guard me; I'll even make it a mission from my henge identity. That way the monsters will never touch me. I'm a genius-AHHHHH! Ok … just a shadow ... never mind.' With that thought, Minato Namikaze fell into a nightmare filled sleep, courtesy of Kushina. Not that he knew that.

~Inside Minato's Nightmare~

Minato suddenly found himself in a long poorly lit stone hallway. He tried to figure out where he is but he is cut off by a voice from the shadows behind him calling out to him. _**"Minato~ where are you? What you don't want to see me anymore?"**_ As soon as he turned his head to look, his blood froze. There, a short ways away from him was his dead, as far as he knew, wife Kushina. Only she had a blindfold over her eyes and two large coma marks on the side of her head holding her hair down. She also has a long katana that glints dangerously in the poor lighting of the hallway. Minato saw the way she swung the sword casually around her and he bolted in the opposite direction, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the psychotic woman behind him.

Once he started running he heard her call out to him, _**"Minato~ wait for me. What kind of husband are you to leave his wife alone like this."**_ Minato does his best to block out the voice as he reaches a sudden T intersection and turns right, only for a familiar woman and dog to be there growling at him. When he sees them he takes off down the other hall as he hears a voice from behind him, _**"That's the one who did it, the one who damned the prince! Hunt him down Garm!"**_ As soon as the rough female voice stops, a loud howl is heard throughout the tunnel as he hears the sound of a dog's paws hitting the ground of the hall behind him. As the footfalls of the dog, Garm, got closer, Minato suddenly saw a female figure with a Konoha leaf bandana wave him into a door on the side of the wall, and he dove in and watched the door slam right before Garm got in.

As Minato lay on the floor to catch his breath he looked over to the woman who helped him, only for him to lose his breath when he saw that she was made of paper. He scrambled to his feet and bolted away just before the long paper arms caught him. As Minato ran he occasionally glanced behind him, seeing the woman now the paper monster that had been in his office, along with the woman and Garm running after him with his wife Kushina leading the way with a bloodthirsty grin. Ahead of him was a door, and since it was his only shot at freedom from this hell, Minato threw it open. When he did he was in a square room with two exits, his … and the one behind the demonic woman with four arms. As his heart sank he felt a sword go through his shoulder, followed by teeth in his right leg and a pair of curved blades into his back. After that two drills made of paper dug into his knees, which made him kneel as the four armed thing walked forward with its blades ready to cut him down.

Minato awoke in screams, more terrified than he had ever been in his life.

~Vortex Uzu, October 10th, Town Center~

The entire population was gathered around the teleportation marker that Yuko made as Naruto, Nina, Mikoto, and Violet stood inside of it. They knew what was going on, the prince was going to kill the bastard that damned the first half of his life, and most wished that they could record it. On the roof of the Uzumaki clan house, Kushina sat and meditated so that they had a sensor that wasn't in combat. She may have wanted to go, but they needed her back here for emergencies and scanning. She just hoped that it didn't get to rough down there with the Leaf Ninja, even if her boy had the upper hand with his power as a Demi Fiend. However, she just couldn't help but want to be there with him, if for no other reason than to watch that bastard die. _'Oh well, at least I can watch through the demon lenses.'_ Once she finished her preparations for the demon lenses, Kushina set to waiting for the mission to begin.

Naruto, Nina, Mikoto, and Violet were going over their supplies for the attack on Minato's hide out. Violet was making sure that her pixie armor, which was just a few small pieces of metal on her shoulders, chest, and legs, was on correctly and that her wings were able to hold her up with the new weight. Mikoto was sharpening her swords now that she had her own armor on, which was basically a leather vest over her usual clothes and a pair of leather pants to cover her exposed legs. Nina was going over the plan in her head since she was the one who needed to keep up with the plan and any changes that can and will occur. Naruto, however, was going through the process of calming his nerves so he wasn't wound up when the mission began, and unsealing his weapons so he didn't have to later. The previously mentioned weapons were a pair of short blades. The first one was a katana-like sword that had a black metal blade with a bone white hand guard and handle that had blood red cloth as the grip. The other sword was a double edged sword, not unlike one used by knights, that had a pure white blade with a silver hand guard with a handle wrapped in black leather.

Once they were completely sure that they had finished with the preparations, Naruto looked toward Yuko, who had been waiting for the group to be ready, and nodded. Once he had given the signal, the circle they were in started to glow, before they vanished in a burst of light.

~Unknown area of Woods~

A bright flash of light was all that gave away the landing positions of Naruto and his team to anyone that may have been on lookout for them. However, since the only one actively looking for them was bat-shit crazy, nobody saw them. As the team got their bearings, Naruto tested the demon lenses ability as a radio. "Hey mom, are you there?" It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds, before he got a reply. _"Yep seems like these things work. Anyway, just head north to reach the target location … and be careful."_ Naruto gave an affirmative before he led his team toward Minato's hiding spot.

After a solid five minutes of running, the team was in view of the hidden base. The building looked like a petrified tree, the bark of it being a grey color and having a few patches of a darker grey in certain areas that make it look natural but they knew were the doors and windows. Also a strange gouge that looked like a spiral was over one of the darker grey spots. After the team finished examining the base, Kushina growled her anger through the lenses before shouting, _"That bastard! He's using an Uzushio forward base as his hide out!"_ The entire team narrowed their eyes at the building at that. Minato was even more fucked now. Naruto looked to his team and nodded before they ran toward the entrance, ready to kick some ass.

**{Alright, here it is! Chapter two is done. Next chapter we will see Demi Fiend Naruto and his little group of demons storm Minato's base, which used to belong to Uzushio. You guys can look forward to that. Also here it is**

**Character Stats**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demi Fiend: ?**

**Level: 12**

**Abilities: Agi [light fire to single], Maragi [light fire to group], Deadly Fury [med physical, Demi Fiend only], Agi-Fist [light fire/physical normal attack], Hell Thrust [med physical with weapon]**

**Magatama: Fire [equip]**

**Naruto Uzumaki, current Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the first Demi Fiend in an unknown amount of time**

**Violet: Pixie: Neutral**

**Level: 12**

**Abilities: Bufu [light ice to single], Dia [med heal to single], Stun needle [light physical with chance of stun], Wing Buffet [light wind to random enemies]**

**Violet is a pixie that was summoned by Naruto that has a desire to stick out. She does this by changing her outfit and using different skills than the usual pixie.**

**-Now for some alterations to the stats of a few of the last group, reason is that they are a little too powerful at this point in the story.-**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yaksini: Neutral**

**Level: 15**

**Abilities: Fire Repel [returns damage from fire, she was an Uchiha], Chaos Blade [damage based on health, may cause panic], Agilao [med fire], Maragi [light Fire to group], Flame Blades [fire/physical attack unique to Mikoto]**

**Level has been changed since she is not used to life as a demon, plus some abilities have been adjusted.**

**Nina: Lilim: Chaos**

**Level: 14**

**Abilities: Violent Rush [Light physical, custom move from author], Stun Claw [light physical, may cause stun], Mabufu [med ice], Death touch [health drain], Sexy Gaze [may inflict charm, Passive], NOT FOR YOU! [Extreme physical to charmed, unique to Nina]**

**Same as Mikoto but for a different reason, mainly the difference between hell, where chaos demons live, and the human world. Plus a few abilities have been changed as well.**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Kikuri-Hime: Law**

**Level: 40**

**Abilities: Diarahan [full heal to single], Void Chains [Extreme physical, unique to Kushina], Zanma [med wind to single], Evil Gaze [chance of reducing enemies to near death, special conditions], Mazanma [Med wind to group]**

**Kushina has been upped as she has been trainning with Yuko, the goddess of death, since before thew start of the story.**

**That's all the changes that are important, Enjoy Life readers.**


	4. Storm the Base, Enemy Demon in the Way

**{Chapter three is here! Rejoice! Get ready for an all-out storm on Minato's hidden base, which was stolen from Uzushio. All in all, he's gonna be fucked sideways.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

~Inside Minato's stolen base~

On the inside of the base near the door, three Leaf village genin with different colored headbands were playing poker. The one with a red headband spoke up suddenly, "Can you believe this, and I mean really color coordinating us by chakra element to headband color. I've never heard something so stupid, oh and call." The one next to him in a brown headband rolled his eye as he spoke up, "I heard you the first twenty times, but the Hokage said that this was a test for something. Plus were being paid to watch some crazy dude's house, I'll raise." The next genin had a yellow headband and nodded at the statement. "I know. I mean what's the worst that could happen, demons breaking down the door on a mission to kill the previously mentioned crazy man. Like that will ever happen." Right when he finished saying that, the door to the base was blown open and a cry of "Agi!" was all the warning they had before a fireball hit the genin with the brown headband, roasting him like a turkey. The one with a red headband turned to the door and saw a group of things that had to be demons charge in, the last thing he said was, "I hate you Phil." There wasn't enough time for his friend to answer, as a blade buried itself in the yellow genin's skull and the red one caught a Bufu spell to the throat.

Naruto walked up to the genin in yellow and pulled his mini katana out of its bone prison in a very messy manner, sending blood and gore all over the cards. Naruto looked back to his team and shouted "Clear!" After a few seconds, there were three more shouts of "_C_**l**_e_**a**_r_!" before the group met up in front of the door. "Alright now that were in, we just have to find him. Let's try to find a map of the place so we're not going in blind." Naruto said as he got various acknowledgements before he led the way down the main hallway, the others right behind him.

As the group reached the first room from the entrance, they slowed to a stop just before the room. It's a good thing they did too, as the room had about fifteen genin inside it. _"Wow … he must be terrified. He's on the third floor, and this and the next have at least fifty leaf shinobi in the way. Best of luck son, I love you."_ Naruto rolled his eyes before he gripped his swords tighter and said, "Thanks mom, love you too."

~Play Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne - "Battle" (Extended Mix) ~

After that, the group charged into the room, scaring the genin to hell and back as Naruto threw an Agi spell at a genin in a grey bandanna. The poor man lit up like a candle. As soon as the genin hit the floor, Naruto ran out and sunk his swords into another ones chest, Mikoto and Nina doing the same with their own weapons, or nails in Nina's case. About this time the leaf ninja had begun to fight back, and Violet began to send Bufu spells from above them, sending the survivors into a panic. One genin in a red headband shouted to another near the exit hall, "Go get reinforcements! We'll hold them of-AUGH!" The man was cut off when Naruto shoved his mini katana through the man's back before ripping it out the side. As the genin took off, Violet shot a Bufu spell at him. However a different genin jumped in the way of the ice bolt, giving the runner a chance to escape.

The group had gathered together and charged down the hall after the run-away, but he had apparently managed to get somebodies attention as a small group of ninja had turned the corner and began to make hand signs. Naruto and Mikoto both threw spells, Agi and Agilao respectively, but before they hit the group of ninja called out, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fire attacks collided, sending a fiery explosion down the hallway. When the smoke cleared, Naruto's group was unharmed due to Nina using a Mabufu spell to absorb the fire, and Violet using Dia to take care of their injures. Once the group rounded the corner, they were met with a stairwell going up. With no other way to go, they went up ever closer to their crazy target on the third floor.

Once the group ascended to the second floor, they were meet with yet more leaf ninja. Mikoto was the first one to move, her blades lighting up as she charged the helpless ninja, Naruto following right after. Violet had flown past the two to scout ahead, occasionally sending a Bufu to the back of a ninja's skull, while Nina joined in the slaughter with her elongated nails. As the number of ninja thinned Naruto felt an unease settle in his stomach, like something was going to go wrong very soon.

~With Minato on the next floor/Stop Music~

The twitchy blonde man was pacing in his room at the end of the hallway on the third floor before he looked to a strange shadow in the corner of the room. "Will that thing really stop them?" The shadow nodded as the sound of battle below them thinned out.

~Back with Naruto's group~

The ninja seemed to be finished as the group approached the room before the stairway, keeping their guard up for any traps or ambushes that might be lying in wait for them. However when they heard a scream from ahead of them, the group rushed into the room to find a strange, unsettling sight. A man with a strange head wrap and a blank mask with a burning stake on the forehead of it, was holding a leaf ninja in the air, seeming to sniff him before his mask opened and closed on the man, ripping a chunk out of the man's chest and swallowing it. The group watched as this man ate the leaf ninja until nothing remained. The group, more than a little shaken, jumped slightly when a twisted voice came from the masked man. **"You … Your all demons right? So you must know, in this world there is eat … OR BE EATEN!"** With his piece said, the masked man charged, a pair of maces with flaming ends falling into his hands. The group split as the man slammed his weapon into the ground before he roared out, **"I WILL NOT BE EATEN!"**

~Play Music Digital Devil Saga 2 - "Madness" (Extended Mix) ~

Naruto was the first to break out of his stupor, charging the man and sending a barrage of slashes and stabs at the man, his eyes glowing yellow as the man took some hits before he blocked and countered, but never hit, Naruto. Seeing Naruto attack, Nina launched herself at the masked man from behind hoping to catch him off guard and score some hits of her own. The masked man, however, just jumped over her, which had the result of Nina flying into Naruto and sending both of them to the ground. The man landed and prepared to slam his weapons onto the stuned duo, only for Mikoto to shoot herself at his side and draw his attention away from her downed comrades and land a nasty gash on his left side. Violet, meanwhile, flew to the highest point she could before she shot a barrage of Bufu spells toward the man, which he managed to block most of, but the ones that did hit made him scream in pain and slam his maces into the floor, having a similar effect as a Maragi spell.

The group got back together as the man swung blind for a few seconds before he charged at the group in a berserk frenzy. Naruto and Mikoto charged in return, setting the trio in a deadly dance as Nina and Violet tried to find the best time to jump in with an ice spell, seeing as it did the most out of all the attacks so far. After a while of the dance Naruto and Mikoto had caught one mace in between their own weapons, while leaving his back open to the others. With a target as clear as that, Violet and Nina shot their ice spells, Bufu and Mabufu respectively, at the man. They hit with astounding results. The man screamed and flailed as he broke free from the weapon locks before he slammed his maces into the ground with enough force to brake them, sending a more powerful fire wave that blasted Naruto and Mikoto away and made Violet and Nina shield their eyes.

Once the group had their sights on the man, they saw that he … he wasn't a man anymore. Now the man was a strange Zebra-like demon that walked on its back hoofs and had no arms, only strange white patches where the shoulders would be. The demon roared before bum-rushing Naruto, having singled him out as the leader. Naruto rolled out of the way before his eyes glowed yellow again, only this time the glow carried to his swords as he rushed the demon with a roar of his own and slashed an X on its torso, knocking it back. Mikoto jumped over Naruto's crouched form and slashed a deep gash down the demons chest, putting a line straight through the center of the X Naruto made. The demon fell onto its back as Nina and Violet were in the air over it, it only saw them for a second before its life was ended by the combined ice spell.

~End Music~

The group waited as the body of the demon dissolved into black mist, and only relaxed once the mist was gone completely. However as the group was settling to rest slightly after the difficult fight, Naruto caught a glimpse of a shining red object were the demon died. Naruto walked over to it and bent down to look at it, only for a familiar bug like thing to jump at him, flying down his throat with ease. He hit the ground and his last waking moments were of his team calling out to him.

~Unknown Tower Roof~

Naruto sat up with a gasp as he looked around, finding himself on a very familiar tower top. However he didn't see his predecessor anywhere. A sudden giggle from behind him makes Naruto turn and see a woman with coal black skin with gold designs on her floating in the air while on fire, the former Demi Fiend standing next to her smirk on his face. Naruto rolled over and pushed himself up, stumbling slightly as he did so. _"Good morning Naruto, sleep well?"_ Naruto must have looked confused because both the burning woman and the Demi Fiend laughed, though the Demi Fiend tried to hide it as a cough. The burning woman took pity on the boy and spoke up, _"I know you through him. There are more but they are waiting for you to be ready. However for my own introduction, I am Sati. Pleased to meet you."_ The now named Sati said with a slight bow. Naruto bowed and quickly said, "Pleased to meet you as well." Sati giggled before the Demi Fiend whispered to her getting a nod in response. _"Naruto, if I'm not mistaken you found another Magatama, a red one?"_ Naruto looked thoughtful before he snapped his fingers and said, "You mean that bug thing? Yeah it jumped at me before I wound up here." The Demi Fiend nodded at his answer before waving the red head over to him.

Naruto, seeing no reason not to, walked over to the man and looked up at him expectantly. The man smirked before pointing at a straw dummy that had appeared where he once stood. Before Naruto could say anything, the Demi Fiend charged fire into his hand, twice as much then need for the Agi spell if Naruto guessed right, and pointed his hand toward the straw dummy with a smooth command of, "Agilao." The result was a burst of flame twice the size of Naruto's Agi spell that reduced the dummy to ash that was blown away by a convenient breeze. A new one appeared and the Demi Fiend gestured for Naruto to go. He did like he saw the Demi Fiend cast the spell, all he got was a slightly more powerful Agi. The two Demi Fiends sighed before they began training.

~With Minato/When Naruto passed out~

"You said your demon would stop them. YOU LIAR!" Minato screamed as he pointed to the shadowed figure. All he got as a snort before the figure began to fade as it said, "Sucks to be you." Minato lunged at the shadow with one of his tri pronged kunai, only to hit the wall. His eyes widened before he crumpled in on himself with a whimpered, "No."

~With Naruto~

"AGILAO!" Naruto shouted as a fireball slightly bigger than the Demi Fiend's own hit the straw dummy, getting a nod of satisfaction from the Demi Fiend and a, _"Well done."_ From Sati. The Demi Fiend walked back to Sati before he turned and waved to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he faded with a shout of, "Take care of yourself now." The Demi Fiend smiled at the air before Sati said, _"He really lights up the room, doesn't he?"_ The Demi Fiend just nodded in response.

~With the demon assault team/a few minutes after Naruto passed out~

"_What do we do?! I mean this wasn't part of the plan!"_ Violet shouted as she flew around in a panic. Mikoto paced slightly as she thought while Nina had Naruto's head in her lap. All of their worries ended when Naruto groaned and slowly sat up. He looked around, noting the relieved looks on his demon teammates, before he stood up, grabbing his swords as he did. "Okay, break's over. Let's go get that bastard." Naruto said, drawing various acknowledgements from the others before they headed toward the stairs that led to their target.

The group walked toward the door that was the final barrier to Minato, his last defense. Naruto walked toward the door, an Agilao spell charged in his spell. Once he was ten feet from the door he threw his hand forward, the ball of fire flying into the door and blowing it into splinters and revealing Minato in a defensive stance near the closet. Naruto was the first to walk in, drawing a look of surprise from the blonde, before the demonesses walked in turning Minato's look into fear. Minato shakes in fear as he speaks to the red head. "N-Naruto … what are you doing here? Why are you leading demons here?! Why aren't you in Konoha?!" As the blonde speaks he grows angry at the boy, the crux of his plans for Konoha, which had gone missing. Naruto glared at the man, before saying to him. "Well Dad..." The venom dripping of the word should have made Minato sick. "I have been living nicely with Mother…" This word made Minato's eyes go wide as Naruto smirks before finishing. "Making plans to finally kill you!" At the end of his statement Naruto shoots himself at the man, his yellow eyes glowing with his anger.

**{TEEHEE! I leave you with another cliff hanger. Anyway I wonder if I should put in Omakes, what do you guys think? Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry for this but I really think I need to say this now, THIS IS NOT A DARK NARUTO STORY! Some asswipe thought it was, when it's not, and decided to flame over this. For all of you guys out there reading, This is in no way shape or form a DRAK OR EVIL NARUTO STORY! I suddenly feel like there will be more regardless of what I say but still, NOT a DARK OR EVIL NARUTO STORY! Next person who implies that it is, is a flaming retard. I didn't have enough room in the summery for that warning and I did not put it in the prolog because I thought that it wasn't a big deal. HOWEVER … a nameless ass who thought it was just killed my drive on this story. I will get back to it, maybe write more for another story. I don't know, but I do know that now … I really don't feel like writing for this story right now. Forgive me those of you looking forward to the next chapter … this is my first hard core flame. It hurts pretty bad.**

**Sorry once more Roanes Steel.**


	6. A Shocking Battle! Short Chapter

**{I have seen this fact … That guy was dick. The people who helped me see this … Psudocode Samurai and The Lone Swordswolf … have my thanks and are all around great dudes. And equally great authors. Check them out after. Also … this might be a short chapter as it's basically Naruto vs. Minato, Demi Fiend vs. Yellow Flash. Get ready for a fight filled chapter. Also play this song … **

**Digital Devil Saga 2 - "Epic Battle" (Extended Mix) on loop if you have to, and get ready for a smack down.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

_**Naruto in Demi Fiend State "Speech" or 'Thoughts'**_

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

_**~Previously~**_

"_**Well Dad..." The venom dripping of the word should have made Minato sick. "I have been living nicely with Mother…" This word made Minato's eyes go wide as Naruto smirks before finishing. "Making plans to finally kill you!" At the end of his statement Naruto shoots himself at the man, his yellow eyes glowing with his anger.**_

~Now~

Minato was shocked at the speed and ferocity of the attack, but still managed to dodge. However, his shock cost his a cut on his side as Naruto's short sword flicked to the side and caught him across the side, giving him a cut that only slightly bleed. Seeing the blood on his sword made Naruto smirk, for he had first blood. Minato kept dodging the assault and only when he hit the wall did he pull a pair of his special kunai to block.

Seeing Minato in such an open position, the demonesses with Naruto were about to attack only for Naruto to shout at them, some of his demonic power slipping into his words. _**"NO! He is mine."**_ This made them stop, seeing that he was serious in doing this on his own, and follow his command, however each of them vowed to themselves to step in if he needed it.

Minato finally had enough with the power struggle and flashed to the closet behind Naruto and was about to throw a few kunai at him, only of a large fire ball to fly at him from his son. Apparently Naruto had managed to kick off the ground and spin himself around in the air to face Minato when he flashed away. The stunned blonde had barely enough time to put up a seal barrier to take some of the power out of the fireball. However the Demi Fiend State [1] power Agilao still had enough power to send Minato threw the wall into one of the man's offices that he kept some of his many plans in.

Minato hit his oak desk with enough force to shatter in before Naruto shoot in after him; his eyes aglow an angry, unholy, yellow as some of the only light in the room, the other being what came in through the small window and the hole in the wall. Minato rolled away from the blades that reduced his broken desk to little more than glorified fire wood. Minato charged his other signature jutsu before he shot at Naruto with a glowing blue orb in his hand and a shout of "RASENGAN!" Naruto had no time to dodge and barely blocked the orb of chakra with his straight blade, but the pure force of the jutsu sends him into the wall despite the block. Naruto growled as he shot a trio of his Demi Fiend State Agi spells at the man who had to abandon his follow up to dodge. The blonde was shocked when the last was almost immediately followed by a pair of blades that would have taken his head off if he didn't flash to the nearest Hiraishin seal, right below the room they were currently in.

As soon as Minato landed on the ground and stopped to catch his breath, he saw the damage the fight between demons had done. He grew more nervous as the blood and even slightly eaten bodies were visible all around the room, and what he could see of the hallway leading to the exit was nothing but slaughter. Before Minato could rain in his fear, an explosion of fire came from above him as Naruto burst through the floor, and if what Minato saw was correct, took out not only the entire room above him, but parts of the surrounding rooms and the hallway as well. He vaguely noticed that the walls were untouched before Naruto shot at him with his blades more than eager for his blood. Minato chanced a dodge and counter by throwing one of his kunai slightly above the redhead. As soon as it was over the boy, he flashed to the kunai, grabbing it and swiping down toward him. He fooled himself into thinking that he'd get a hit in like this without anything to show for it.

Minato and Naruto were blown away from each other as Naruto Demi Fiend Sate Maragi nearly destroyed the floor. The two opponents now had their wounds on the other, Minato left a long gash that was bleeding, but not enough for it to slow him down. Naruto, however, had burnt off most of the man's trench coat and Jonin vest, leaving a burnt torso visible through the burnt shirt and mesh armor along with his previous wound that was cauterized by the Demi Fiend's powerful fire magic. Naruto recover first, demonic power flaring as he charged his blades with it before slashing wildly toward the man, waves of yellow demonic energy flew as the demon skill Blade of Fury forcing itself out as the surge of power prevented anything weaker from forming.

An explosion of the waves hitting the general area Minato had been before the dust and ruble cleared was the only thing that showed Naruto's attack hit. But Naruto wasn't going to let his guard down; Yuko had told him countless times. _"Be sure you killed what you attacked before you drop your guard."_ This had saved Naruto's life as Minato flashed to the kunai he left on the floor during the explosion of fire, the one that was right next to Naruto's feet. Naruto barely ducked under the swing before he lashed out with two of his own. Minato flashed away just in time, though Naruto did get in a set of lightly bleeding cuts on his chest. Minato glared hard at the boy … no demon … in front of him. 'I need to get my shit together. I'm losing to a brat! Demon or not, that is not what will be what killed the Yellow Flash!'

Minato pulled out two handfuls of his Hiraishin kunai and flung them all around the room. He was surprised when Naruto sent another wave of fire out, directly toward the kunai, and him. Naruto stood as his Maragi spell melted the floor, and ceiling slightly, of the room as it flew toward the man that caused his family so much pain. None of the kunai made it through, but a flash in the entrance hall now visible through the hole in the floor made Naruto growl even harder as he jumped down with one thought flowing through his, and Minato's, mind. _**'I'm done playing around! **_/ I'm done playing around!'

Naruto charged his demonic energy into his blades as they lit up a similar unholy yellow to his eyes as Minato charged up a Rasengan, pouring enough power into it to turn the ball of chakra into a giant version of it. With the attacks fully charged both laughed themselves forward, each seeking to end the other. The demonic energy collided with the ball of pure chakra as the two pushed their all into it. The two attacks hit, the shockwave destroying all but the area of the base directly across from it, Minato's room, and the walls. However, both attacks were equal in strength as the fought for dominance over the other. However Naruto's Demi Fiend State was at its limit, his power was winding down as Naruto was growing weaker, until the sword lit up in a blue light with a saving grace. Uzumaki Chakra absorbing seals. Naruto couldn't help the smirk as he rushed toward his opponent who was out of chakra right up until the swords lodged themselves in the man's chest and pinned him to the wall.

~End Music~

Naruto panted as he smirked at the Yellow Flash of Konoha, impaled on his swords. However the smirk on the man's face surprised Naruto. Naruto was shocked when the man laughed at him. "HAHaha, looks like that guy was right. In my current state I wouldn't beat you. Pathetic, oh well … this thing was useful I guess." Minato shuddered as he warped into a blank white body with no features at all, absolutely none except the human shape and the mouth.

~Play Persona 4 – Fog~

The mouth began to speak, its voice a twisted mockery of human speech but still managing to be heard by all in the base. "Foolish little fiend. You thought I would just let you kill one of my puppets? You must be dim in the head. You trained with your little goddess for what, half a decade? I must laugh at you foolishness. If she never realized I was taking souls from her, then maybe she's not such a goddess after all! Keep … trying … litt…le Fie…"

~End Music~

The human life doll, a homunculus as Naruto was told they were called by demons, was what he just fought. "A FUCKING LIFE DOLL!" Naruto roared as he ripped his blades out of the thing and began to viciously slash away at it until little else but flayed pieces of white paper-ish skin were all that remained. Whoever this was had not only played him, but his mother, all the demons of Vortex Uzu, and most importantly, Yuko the Shinigami, as fools. This was not good. Not good at all.

**{GASP! Minato isn't dead! Holy fucking shit I just did that. Who is that shadowed figure? How does he or she know so much? Why is he or she against Vortex Uzu and Death itself? Why am I asking you guys? I don't know the answer to that last one. Anyway, It was short for a reason, the next and all the one's after it will be longer. Also no more stats update. It's starting to get hard to keep up with and it hurts my brain and is giving me a migraine trying to work it all out. Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers. I gotta go get something for this good awful head ache.}**


	7. The Aftermath -A few years later-

**{I finally thought of how I was going to put this down as another chapter for your reading enjoyment. Let's get to the good parts now rather than later.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out it updated.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

_**Naruto in Demi Fiend State "Speech" or 'Thoughts'**_

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

_**Chapter Split - Character Switch**_

_**~Previously~**_

_**The human life doll, a homunculus as Naruto was told they were called by demons, was what he just fought. **_"A FUCKING LIFE DOLL!"_** Naruto roared as he ripped his blades out of the thing and began to viciously slash away at it until little else but flayed pieces of white paper-ish skin were all that remained. Whoever this was had not only played him, but his mother, all the demons of Vortex Uzu, and most importantly, Yuko the Shinigami, as fools. This was not good. Not good at all.**_

~Time Skip-Four Year Later~

It had been a strange few years since the mysterious figure had escaped Naruto at the hidden Outpost Minato stayed at. However despite not having known anything about it, the world felt the shockwaves of the battle. Many Ninja Villages, both the great five and the minors, began to receive missions regarding Demon Attacks … they only responded after the entirety of Swamp Country was destroyed. Now the world is ever more careful, yet unaware of the truth behind the attacks. Well … all but one country.

~Minor Village in Lightning Country~

We find ourselves in an out-of-the-way Hot Springs Inn where the few travelers on the road were quick to get pile in to get out of the sudden rain storm that hit the area. Among those travelers, only two groups attract attention, a pair of Cloud Shinobi, and a man in a hooded black cloak with a strange sword on his back and a strange L shaped thing on his waist. The man quickly went to the far corner and leaned against the wall, watching the door. We'll stick with the Ninja for now.

~With the Cloud Ninja~

"Damn this sudden rain straight to hell." A dark eyed blonde woman with tanned skin and a bandaged ponytail said as she shook her head to try and get the water out of her hair. She's rather well-endowed and is wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants along with purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Cloud Village black forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. To finish off her outfit she has bandages wrapped around her arms and legs and a red belt around her waist. This is Yugito Nii, the Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed cat and leader of the two shinobi.

"I agree, it was not cool." Another, rather tall aloof looking blonde woman with blue eyes and her hair in an asymmetrical bob cut and shoulder length bangs said as she tried to wring the water out of her hair. Compared to the other woman she is taller and much … chestier, and is wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Cloud flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also has a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. She is Samui.

As the pair walked to the line to the counter to see about getting a room, they didn't notice the shadows run past the window. When it was their turn the room suddenly grew ice cold as the man in the corner spoke up as he pushed himself off the wall, "Their heeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeee." The way he said, accompanied by how he drew his blade froze the entirety of the civilians and set Yugito and Samui on edge as one thought crossed their minds. 'Whose here?'

It was at that moment that the two windows shattered and several human like forms burst in, some of them catching some poor souls and beginning to rip into them as they screamed until they were silenced by the creatures ripping out their throats. The ones who didn't land on someone got up, revealing rotted corpse like beings with green-ish skin, blood red eyes, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. All hell broke loose as the civilians that were still alive began rushing to get away while the two Kunoichi stared at the creatures as they whispered, "Ghouls."

~Play Digital Devil Saga - "Hunting" (Extended Mix) ~

However before Yugito or Samui could move, the cloaked man shot forward and beheaded a pair of ghouls before he held his hand next to one's head and said in a harsh whisper, "Agilao." The result was a fiery explosion that sent pieces of ghouls skull flying and knocked the hood from the man, revealing Naruto with a pair of glowing blue glasses and Demi-Fiend markings as well. Naruto smiled darkly as he snapped his blade against the floor, it going from one double sided white blade to a pair of demonic looking scythe swords [1].

As soon as he had a sword in each hand, Naruto spun around quick as a flash and bisected a couple ghouls as they jumped at him. He then leaned backward, letting a ghoul fly over him before he flipped himself to his feet and released a fire wave in front of him with a whisper of, "Maragi." As soon as the flames died down more ghouls bust through the door and jumped in the windows, smelling the blood from the dead and dying people that the other ghouls had been feasting on.

Before Naruto could move he heard twin shouts of, "Lightning Style: False Darkness!" followed by two lightning spears shooting over his shoulders and impacting the group of ghouls, killing a good number of them from the electrical discharge. Naruto looked back to see the two Cloud ninja having finally gotten over their shock and get moving, he sent a nod to them before charging forward, the Kunoichi right behind him.

~Pause Music~

As trio wiped out the remaining ghouls, a shrill scream cut through the air from upstairs before the ceiling and wall exploded, making the three temporary allies jump back to wait for the dust to clear. Once it did, the three saw a large spider like demon with a woman's body hanging from its teethe before it whips its head up, launching the corpse into the air before it falls into its mouth and begins to chew and swallow before smiling at the trio and speaking. **"I been lookin for you little fiend, the mastas angry that you and yur false horde are mucking up is plans. Now that I found ya …"** As the demon pauses more ghouls stalk in through the wreaked wall, hissing in hunger, **"We're gonna feast on yur bones!"**

~Switch Music Digital Devil Saga 2 - "Enemies Reborn/Big Battle" (Extended Mix) ~

Naruto snarled at the Tsuchigumo before he charges forward, the two Cloud kunoichi following despite their confusion. As Naruto neared the spider demon, he jumped to an upside-down corkscrew spin to shred the ghouls that surged forward. When he landed, the Tsuchigumo jumped at him, only to be interrupted by a shout of, "Mouse Hairball!" and a storm of blue fireballs launched themselves at it, sending the oversized spider flying out of the inn and into the rainy field across the road.

As soon as it was outside there was a shout of "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" which resulted in lightning sparking across the puddle filled field before finally arching onto the spider, which caused it to roar in pain as the electricity filled its body. As soon as the electricity died down, Naruto charged through the ghouls, his twin blades snapped back into one as he launched himself into the air before pointing his free hand down and shouting, "Zionga!" The Tsuchigumo painfully looked skyward to see the bolt of raw lightning flying toward it. Right before it impacted the demon managed to whimper, **"Freedom,"** before it burst into demonic energy, which flowed to Naruto as he hit the ground.

~End Music~

Without the Tsuchigumo to lead them, the ghouls quickly turned mindless and tried to feast on the two Kunoichi, who dispatched the tactic-less undead with much trouble. The two looked out into the field to see the Naruto running off with his hood up, quickly becoming lost to them in the harsh downpour. The two kunoichi were about to run after him when the survivors of the attack came out of their hiding places to thank the brave ninja for saving their lives and stopping their pursuit of the blond stranger.

_**Chapter Split - Naruto**_

Naruto ran through the field as he thought about his recent foray into Lightning Country. 'So the outer area of this country is infested as well. Next place I need to check is Water Country, then Grass, and then Rain before I head home to report, I better call Alice and tell her about the Tsuchigumo.' Naruto slowed his sprint as he came to stop near an abandoned farm house. He looked around before deciding that Alice could wait and heading for the house.

Naruto approached the old building with his blade ready while he stretched his senses, as he felt out the area he found the noise here was slightly demonically neutral with a slight lawful tint to it. He relaxed a bit as felt the noise; this place might be worth it after all. As Naruto reached the door he took great care in knocking soft enough to not break the door, he really didn't want to provoke anyone right now. After a few minutes the door creaked open and a blue human shaped demon with a bird head and feather arms was seen.

The demon leaned it's head in, tilting it slightly to the side before a squawking voice asked, _"Yes, what is it? Do you need something fiend-ling?"_ Naruto nodded before bowing slightly and speaking evenly, "Yes Tangata Manu, I seek shelter for the night. May I stay in your abode?" The Wild Bird demon squawked to itself before opening the door, allowing Naruto to enter the building and get out of the rain.

_**Chapter Split - Yugito and Samui**_

The two Cloud kunoichi shot toward the hidden cloud in snazzy new rain coats as they thought over their encounter with the, seemingly mythical, Demi Fiend or so the Bingo Book claims. However the bigger news was that they met him and lived. The book said that he has a hatred for ninjas. Then again the only ninja actively searching for him are from the leaf so maybe he just doesn't care about the other villages.

"This is so frustrating!" Yugito yells as she uses the two tails chakra to cut clean through an in the way rock ledge. "Stop worrying about it, it's not cool." Samui said as she watched her friend cut down any unfortunate rock in her way. "I would Samui, but Matatabi won't shut up about me 'finding her one true lord,' she hasn't shut up since he left." Samui raised an eyebrow before the gates of the hidden cloud came into view. With a smirk Samui pushed more chakra into her legs before giving one last piece of wisdom to her friend. "Well … sucks to be you." Yugito was stunned when Samui shot past her toward the Raikage tower before she growled and followed after.

As the pair rushed up the stairway to the Raikage's office they over heard some other returning ninja gossip. "It seems another village was attacked near Wind Country's border." The pair blinked in surprise before the other gossiper spoke up, "Yeah and Fire country is still unaffected, if you ask me they have something to do with this." The first gossip made a noise of agreement before they were out of earshot. The two couldn't think of it further, as they were called in to give their mission report.

_**Chapter Split - Naruto**_

Naruto rested in a spare room in the old farm house as he checked over his equipment and wrote his report of Lightning Country. Right as he was about to start ripping his hair out in frustration, his Demon lens made the familiar ting noise that let him know he was being contacted. Naruto reached for the crystal as he whispered to himself, "Talk about saved by the bell. Naruto here." Reflected in the crystal was a pale skinned, blonde young girl with a blue dress and a white rabbit doll. This was Alice, the demon Yuko put in charge of the Demon Lens Network.

"**Ah Naruto, about time you answered. Lady Death want to know your location, I picked up a mass use of your Magatama and your cabal [2] was freaking out."** Naruto sighed before he began to relay his encounter with the Tsuchigumo and ghouls to the eerie little girl. **"Wow that was stupid of them. Oh why do I never get to play with the fools, I never get to play."** Naruto smiled as he watched the demon girl throw a fit over not getting to play with the demons that attacked him. "Hey Alice, I'm gonna be heading to Water soon so I want you to send me the Traesto mark for it." The demon girl stopped her rant about the horrific ways she would play with any demons she could before smiling brightly at her favorite person. **"You got it Naruto, oh and your mother says to pick up some fish if you get thee chance."** Naruto nods as the image flickers out and a slip of red paper with a Water drop mark on it. Nodding to himself Naruto did one last check on his sword and sidearm, before laying down for some rest.

_**Chapter Split - Yugito and Samui**_

"And that is what happened after the mission." Yugito said as she delivered the events of the inn to her leader. The Raikage was a largely muscled dark skinned man with pale blonde hair with golden bracers on his wrist and a buckle with a lion face on it, his name was A. He sat in his chair as he frowned at the news he was just told, a close encounter with not only demons, but also the Demi-Fiend, this was worrying. Nobody knew who this man was aligned with, and that's only the tip of the ice burg. A cleared his throat before he stood and addressed the two in front of him. "Alright you two, you are to head to Intel division and tell them everything you remember about the Demi Fiend, nothing is too small." The two saluted and left the office. As soon as the girls were gone A looked out the window. To be precise he stared at the mass of black clouds that was always on the horizon. "What are you, Demi Fiend?" He asked himself as he went back to his paperwork.

As the two headed toward the Intel they were both hit by a strange voice, one that sounded like a little girl. **"~Forget Him, forget, remember not, his figure is blurred, his voice disturbed, you cannot place him, as I have said. Heehee~"** They hit the ground right after, only to be found by a passing ninja and rushed to the hospital.

**[1] His sword is basically Varna's {Serph's} blades from Digital Devil Saga Avatar tuner, only he can put them together or take them apart.**

**[2] The group of demons he's in charge of, Mikoto, Violet, Nina, and Kushina, they are his cabal. That is what it's called now.**

**And since I found away to use my laptop with a busted screen I decided to put out a chapter PLUS**

**OMAKE!**

**Naruto's Dreams!**

Naruto groggily sat up in a strange pink building, confused as all hell at how he got there. When he looked around he noticed three people on a weird stage like platform. The first, and the only one her recognized, was the Demi-Fiend who was sitting behind a drum set. The next one was a white haired guy with strange tattoo on his face standing with an acoustic guitar. The last was a guy about his age with blue hair in a strange school uniform with a red band on his arm with SEES on it standing with another guitar and a microphone.

{Play √Bestamvsofalltime ▪ Say WTF! AMV-I don't own-}

Suddenly the group started playing and the world warped to Naruto sitting in a chair in a pink room with a feast in front of him as the blue haired guy started singing. Also a woman appear with a blacked out face, she wore a pink jacket with a red bow and a black mini skirt. _Just because she feeds me well and she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel_ The music kicked up and Naruto avoided a tackle from the woman, who kept lunging at him as the song continued _Doesn't mean she's got eye for me She might just want my bones you see_

A Large figure in all black with a floating string of coffins appeared and pointed to Naruto as the blue haired boy sang _Hey Flat don't you get mean ~ She the second best killer that I have ever seen ~ They don't come much more sick than you ~ I could go on if you want me too_

Suddenly Naruto was alone with the pink sweater wearing girl, only now she had a bow and arrow set but the song continued _It's just so wrong ~ so very I told you once ~ and you killed me twice_

The girl shot him twice but he appeared in a dance club looking at a guy standing near the back row with a piece of glass and a ticket to the club in his mouth _I saw you one time at the back of the club ~ Chewing on glass and a ticket stub_

He then appeared in a town square looking place watching a bunch of human shapes kicking a bleeding figure that looked like him _I heard they kicked a boy till he bleed_ ~ _Then stood and oh my god till she said_

Naruto watched as all three of the guys began chorusing

_Bapa bap bapa pa pa bada Bap bapa pa pa pa_

The group stopped and played music as the area warped again and Naruto was now staring at a blacked out figure with a big toothy smile as a bunch of female figures fought in the background _Everyone knows you're the one to call ~ When the girls get ugly at the back of the wall_

Next he appeared next to a female figure as his nose started bleeding for no reason

_Josephine says you got a bleeding nose ~ So taking it with her where ever she goes_

He then appeared with the black clothed coffin caped figure in front of him as the song continued

_Hey Flathead don't check me in ~ When hers is a tonic and mines a gin_

Next he appeared in a fancy suit with gelled hair next to a car _They don't get much more slick than you_ ~ _I'd drive your car if you ask me too_

Next he appeared next to a drooling figure in a helmet surrounded by boots

_The boys not right in the head _All the boots flew at the figure as the song went_ So he stood and got a kicking instead till she said_

The three lined up again as the chorused

_Bapa bap bapa pa pa bada Bap bapa pa pa pa_

Naruto snapped awake as he looked at the can off coffee he took from the demon before he said loudly "Never Again!"

**I hope you enjoyed that, And life, Later readers.**


	8. The Rebelion in Mist Part 1

**{The newest chapter is here, you may enjoy the contents at your leisure. Also the coffee thing will appear in future Omakes. So watch out for that.}**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Shin Megami Tensai or anything like that. If I did own Naruto, he would be kicking ass nonstop, would probably have fucked somebody that is not Suck-ura, and would NOT have a hard on for Sas-Gay. Guide is still below, check that out it updated.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Lawful or Neutral Demon Speak" _

'_Lawful or Neutral Demon Think'_

"**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Talk"**

'**Chaos Demon or Bijuu Think'**

_**Naruto in Demi Fiend State "Speech" or 'Thoughts'**_

Jutsu, Demon Spells, or word emphasis

_**Chapter Split - Character Switch**_

_**~Last time~**_

_**As the two headed toward the Intel they were both hit by a strange voice, one that sounded like a little girl. "~Forget Him, forget, remember not, his figure is blurred, his voice disturbed, you cannot place him, as I have said. Heehee~" They hit the ground right after, only to be found by a passing ninja and rushed to the hospital.**_

~Now~

On a random hill in Water country, a perfectly circular stone rose out of the ground and, with a flash of black energy, disappeared to reveal Naruto with a look of grim fascination. The reason for said look is that he was looking over what could only be a battle field, one that only recently saw fighting cease on it. As Naruto began to descend the hill, he noticed a man in a Mist ninja outfit with what seemed to be carrying another ninja with the same uniform on his back, only he could see what looked like the kanji for Bloodline sewn into the back of the man's vest, and from what little else Naruto could see, this ninja was heavily injured and seemed to be of a commander of some kind. So with his course of action set, Naruto began to follow the ninja with hopes of finding some information on what's happening here.

_**Chapter Split - Unknown Ninja**_

The man was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The reason for his rush was the man that was bleeding to death on his back. If he didn't get him back in time then the rebellion might lose important information, and the man's Byakugan eye was only an added reason why he needed to hurry. As the man ran he could swear someone was following him, but there was no chakra presence just this weird sense of power he couldn't place, and it was creping him out. Yet when he reached the semi-sunken ruins that was the rebel base he allowed himself to relax just a bit as some medic ninja came and relieved him of his wounded commander. However that all changed when a large ball of lava was shot at a tree behind him. He spun around just in time to see a large frozen ball of lava hit the ground and a man in a cloak standing on one of the lower branches.

_**Chapter Split - Naruto**_

As the ninja all stared him down, Naruto jumped from the tree and faced the woman who shot lava at him as she approached. The woman has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees.

Naruto saw how all the ninja seemed shocked at his action and how the woman had a contemplative look on her face as she stared him down. Finally, after what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes, the woman spoke. "Who are you, and why are you here? Let me warn you to speak carefully, your life depends on it." The way she spoke, and the sickly sweet smile on her face, let Naruto know that the wrong answer will result in great pain. Naruto swallowed nervously before he spoke his case.

After Naruto explained how he saw the battleground and followed the ninja here wanting to help end the war, he was put under the harshest examining look he had ever seen by the woman before she smiled slightly. "Well then, since you look capable and seem to be able to fight," she gestured to the frozen lava ball as she spoke, "I hereby welcome you to the Bloodline Rebels. I am Mei Terumi, and I am the one in charge here, now who are you?" Naruto grabbed the edge of his hood and threw it back, getting gasps of surprise from a good number of the gathered ninja. "I don't usually use my real name, but you can call me, the Demi Fiend." Mei stared at Naruto in slight shock before she smiled slightly to the red head, "Welcome aboard mister Demi-Fiend, I hope you're everything the bingo book says you are." Her answer was nothing but a confident smirk as Naruto followed her into the base.

~Four Days Later - Evening~

Naruto watched the Loyalist outpost from the nearby tree he was in. The outpost was a ruined structure with pentagonal walls and a center building that looked to be a square pyramid with a box-like building on the top just visible on the spire top and left room for stairs from each side. The reason he had finally been allowed to go on a mission for the rebellion after four days of questions and proving himself was his final test. This test had to be his favorite part of the process and the toughest.

~Flashback – Noon of Yesterday~

Naruto stood across from his final sparring partner and the last challenge for his acceptance to the bloodline rebels, Chojuro, the holder of the Hiramekarei. Chojuro has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

Both males stood ready in arena room in the ruins base that the rebels use as a training room. Mei was in the space exactly between them so as to do her job as referee perfectly; she had to make sure that her newest soldier was all he was cracked up to be after all. With a glance to both combatants, Mei announced the rules for the spar. "Alright, this is the last test to see if the Demi Fiend is good enough to join our fight. That said you'll start on my mark. Ready," With a glace to the fighters in the ring for confirmation, which she received, Mei shouted, "Begin!"

~Play Music Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne OST Normal Battle ~ Large Map ~

As soon as the word left her lips, both combatants shot forward, Chojuro grabbing the handles of the Hiramekarei while Naruto grabbed the handle of his own sword and split it in two. As soon as he was in range, Naruto lashed out with his left blade trying to score first blood only for Chojuro to roll to the side and gain a hole in his shirt instead of an injury. Just as soon as Chojuro got back to his feet, Naruto was on him with a flurry of blades that were pushing Chojuro back and leaving no time for a counter, but the blue haired boy was trying his hardest.

As Naruto forced Chojuro to the boundary of the arena, Chojuro finally had enough of his opponent having the lead. With a pulse of chakra, the Hiramekarei formed a large mace head that let Chojuro sent Naruto skidding backward from the force of the strike. As soon as Naruto stop skidding he was forced to begin dodging a large sword blade made of chakra. After dodging a particularly brutal down-swing, Naruto reconnected his swords and shot a Zan spell at the chakra swordsmen. As the wind spell flew toward Chojuro, he turned the Hiramekarei to the side and pulse his chakra through it again, this time he created a chakra wall. As soon as the spell hit the chakra wall, Chojuro was pushed back and forced on the defense by Naruto, who shot forward to start a fierce swordfight against the only rebel member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

As soon as Naruto was in range he threw out a harsh side slash that would have bisected the blue haired swordsman if he didn't block it. However since he did block it, the force from the hit gave him enough space to charge chakra into the Hiramekarei to form a long swords blade and even the fight out. As soon as the chakra had formed into the blade shape the two combatants began a beautiful but deadly dance, yet if you looked close enough you could see the two having slight smiles on their faces. However, when both blades were on a collision course, Naruto's sword began to glow with a black energy that when it slammed into the chakra sword and shattered with a sound of breaking glass.

The action caused surprise to take over not only Chojuro, but also the crowd who was watching the spar, and gave Naruto the chance to shoot forward and rest his blade right against his throat effectively securing his victory. With a smile, Naruto removed his blade from Chojuro's throat and say out loud, "I think I finished the tests now, don't you?" Over on the sidelines, Mei had announced that Naruto, the Demi Fiend, was indeed on their side of the war.

~End Flashback/Music~

Naruto chuckled at the memory before a small figure flew to Naruto's spot in the trees. This figure had sandy blonde hair that was pulled into a pair of spiked pig tails. She wore bronze colored armor on her upper body. She wore silver chain leggings and bright blue gloves and boots to finish the outfit. She had a pair of four wings that looked like broken glass put together in thin sheets. She also had a knife that looked like a ninja's kunai with a curving blade, kinda like a snake wiggled to and bit into the knife's handle. She also wore a silver circlet with a topaz resting over the forehead with the symbol of Vortex Uzu in the gem. This was Violet now that she evolved into a High Pixie.

"There are about 65 ninja on the outside of the fort, but there is a powerful signature from the command office. Oh, and I managed to count four others just outside the office, probably guards of some kind." Naruto nodded as he looked at the Loyalist base, plans forming in his mind. 'Alright, so there are seventy hostiles with one being more powerful than the rest. Well, I think I'll go in stealthily first, see how that works.' With a quick conversation with Violet, the two set themselves to getting in the base without bringing attention to themselves.

After a few minutes of circling the base, being careful not to be seen by the Loyalist forces the pair found a broken wall. The wall was broken in such a way that Naruto could climb it without using his demonic energy. As soon as Naruto reached the top of the wall, he saw a trio of ninja sitting in a daze looking out over courtyard of the base. With half a thought Naruto had separated his sword and had both impaled two through the chest while Violet split the last one's throat, effectively ending their lives. With a quick movement the corpses were flung over the wall and into the shallow grave that was the bottom of the wall. Naruto and Violet shared a nod before hurrying along the wall, dispatching any guards they came across as simply as the first.

It took some time but Naruto and Violet managed to take out the fifteen ninja on the wall and were now looking down into the courtyard. The courtyard had the same ruined appearance of the walls but going from the gate to the building in the center was a stone pathway that seemed to have been repaired. The center building however seemed to have been rebuilt rather recently and was surrounded by smaller cabins that had to be newly added. Glancing quickly to make sure that the coast was clear, the pair descended into the courtyard and prepared for the systematic elimination of the rest of the fort.

Naruto and Violet reached the first cabin and hid themselves in the shadows under the window. Slowly and carefully, Naruto peeked over the edge of the window to the interior of the structure. Inside the building were ten beds against the walls, each filled with a sleeping ninja who most likely was on a different shift. With an eye roll Naruto lifted the window enough for Violet to fly in and take care of business. She flew out and sighed in disappointment at how easy it was. The pair went to the next building, both hoping for something more eventful.

They arrived at the next cabin and it was definitely more eventful, since as they tried to peek in the window a ninja came and opened it. There was a short staring match a sword found its way through the man's chest, followed by Naruto leaping in the window and firing a Tera spell at one of the surprised other Loyalists while Violet hit another with a Bufu spell. Of the other seven residents of the cabin had, only three managed to regain their wits and fight back. The other ninja were quickly cut down by the battle ready pixie while Naruto fought the others.

The Loyalist survivors in the cabin did quick sets of hand signs before shouting, "Water Style: Gunshot!" However due to the nature of who they were fighting, along with the training they've had over the years, the ninja's water jutsu ended up blasting a hole in the wall and missing the demonic pair completely. By the time they found their target, one ninja had already suffered a rather messy death by gutting due to Naruto's quick swordsmanship while another found himself roasted by a Zionga spell.

The last ninja watched his friends die, one try in vain to hold in his innards and the other just a sparking corpse, before bolting out the hole shouting as loud as he could, "Intruders in the fort! Intruders in the fo…" The screaming man was quickly silenced by a well-aimed Bufula spell from Violet, the icy projectile finding itself buried in the man's chest and being dyed red before the man fell to the ground. However the noise from the fight, and the shouting of the dead man, had attracted the attention of the other cabins residents. The three remaining cabins all flew to life as the ninja within came out, expecting to find a Rebel attack force but instead saw one red headed man in a hooded black cloak holding a pair of strange swords with a fairy flying near him in the remains of a cabin, surrounded by the bodies of their allies.

Naruto and Violet shared a look before taking cover as a wall of ninja tools slamming into the broken cabin while Naruto reached into his cloak and grabbed something to turn the tide. Once he had his hand wrapped around what he was searching for, Naruto pulled out a small, roughly round, red gem with a dot surrounded by three tomoe marks inside it [1]. After charging his demonic energy into it, Naruto shattered the gem in a bright flash of light. Ninja outside were stunned momentarily by the sudden light, wondering what their opponent had done. After the flash had subsided, a new female voice cried out, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! [2]" The sudden fireball blowing out the cabin wall caught some of the slower ninja off guard, resulting in around six going down in flames. When the ones who survived the surprise attack, they saw that a black haired, purple skinned woman with a pair of swords was now standing near the red head and holding her hands in the typical fireball breathing stance.

As soon as the wall was gone, Naruto and Mikoto shot toward the ninja, black energy covering both sets of swords as they charged demonic energy into them before attacking the enemies closest to them, the first ones barely lasting a second before the demonic pair ripped through them. After eight more deaths from the Demi-Fiend and his cabal, the ninja final began to fight back in force. It was right about then that a rain of ice spikes flew over the two demon sword users from Violet's Mabufu, catching the ninjas off guard due to how hard it is to see a pixie of any kind from too far away. The spikes killed three and injure at least five more and scattered the ninja along with netting Naruto and Mikoto a few more kills. Yet even with the, now occasional, Mabufu spell raining down on them, the Loyalist ninja were slowly surrounding the pair while trying to nail the pixie with the occasional Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu. However as soon as the pair was surrounded by the ninja there was a massive surge of demonic energy from the two as they were coated in the black energy. The two shared a glance before announcing, in synch. "Group Skill: Blade Tornado! [3]" Locking an arm together, the two burst into a whirlwind of death from the combined physical skills of Mikoto and a Zan spell from Naruto. When they stopped their attack, the ninja surrounding them could barely be told apart from shredded meat.

It was then that four ninja burst from the higher building and saw the destruction, and the death of this bases force by a pair of demons and a pixie. The four all wore an outfit that looked like an ANBU and carried a long sword that looked eerily like a sewing needle and each wore a mask with a tear drop-esque mark under the right eye in one of four colors, red, blue, green, and yellow. However when they got over their shock at the surprisingly small enemy force that destroyed their troops, they drew their blades and leaped to the courtyard of the base and stood in a slanted-square-not-quite-a-diamond formation. The one with a green tear, who seemed to be the leader of the swordsman group, addressed the Demi-Fiend with a neutral tone that held quite a bit of hostile intent. "I don't know who you are or how you took down everyone in this base, but I do know that you are with the rebellion and that means you must die." Violet looked around from where she was sitting on Naruto's shoulder before saying, in heavy sarcasm, "Yeah, because that has been working so well until now," As if to emphasize her point, an eyeball rolled from one of the meat piles to stop in front of the yellow masked swordsman, staring up at the man. He looked down and shook in disgust slightly before he nudged the eye slightly with his foot to stop its blank gaze.

"It doesn't matter that the rest of them failed for we are," The red one began before the all struck various poses as he announced, "Members of the seven ninja swordsman!" The yellow one then whispered in a low tone that Naruto barely caught, "In training." It was quiet for a few minutes as thee four stood in their poses before Naruto and his demons shot forward, starting the last leg of the battle for the fort.

**{Yeah sorry about the cliff hanger, but I have to cut this in half as it would be over ten thousand words if the two parts were whole. And I can't wait that long to type it put this out as one chapter. Now for those numbered bits.}**

**[1] Naruto can summon the members of his cabal with these crystals made by Yuko, he has one for everybody, even a weakened but battle ready form of Kurama.**

**[2] All of Naruto's cabal can use ninja skills, Naruto just has a preference for demon skills instead which is why he doesn't use them. They were taught by Yuko or just remember from their time alive.**

**[3] I decided to put in combo spells from DDS since I think it would be nice to use. I think this is a custom one; I may or may not have made it. If I didn't then I am using it because it fits and don't know who made it.**

**And that's all for this time, Enjoy life readers.**


	9. Notice of Creative Pause

I regret to inform you that this story is currently under a pause in continuation, NOT ABANDONNED! I will continue it when I can get the creative juices flowing again. Sorry once again. Until then however, Enjoy Life Readers.


End file.
